Spy story
by SweetAngel1013
Summary: Isabella Elizabeth Marie Swan is a spy.
1. He's a WHAT!

**Friends or Foes?**

**Love. What is love? Why do we search for it, just to have our hearts broken. I love someone once, but that was long ago. To everyone I know I am Zoey Belle Swan. No one, but my family knows my real name. It's Isabella ****Elizabeth Marie Swan, or to my fellow spies 103. My co-spies are Rosalie Lillian Hale and Mary-Alice Masen otherwise known as Alice who also know my real name.**

"**103! Hurry up!" Alice yelled. **

"**Mary Alice Brandson! I'm reading! Leave me alone!" I yelled back.**

"**ISABELLA ELIZABETH MARIE SWAN!!" She yelled. **

"**Shhh! Do you want our cover to be blown?!" I yelled back. **

"**Fine." She left, but I knew she would try again later. **

"**Stupid pixie." I mumbled. **

"**Bella, come on!" it was Rosalie this time. **

"**Fine I'm coming. Just give me a minute." I told her.**

"**Okay, but hurry up." **

**Apov. (Alice) **

**I groaned. What is taking her so long? "I need Jazzy." I told myself. I picked up my phone and called my boyfriend, Jasper. "Hello. This is Jasper Hale. How may I help you?" **

"**Hey Jazz." **

"**Alice! Hey, Sweetie. I miss you." He told me. **

"**I miss you too, Jazzy. Z's taking FOREVER!"**

"**That must be boring." **

"**Baby, I miss you more than anything." I told him. **

"**Trust me, I miss you too. Do you think we could get Edward and Z together?"**

"**Defiantly. I'll talk to you later. Love you."**

"**Love you too, Alice."**

"**Bye, Jazzy." **

"**Bye, Ali." Then I hung up. **

**Rpov.**

**My phone started ringing almost the second I got back to my room. I look at the caller ID. Emmett was flashing on the screen with his goofy grin, wide across his face. "Hello?" I answered.**

"**Hey, Rosie." I rolled my eyes. Only my mom and Emmett call me Rosie.**

"**Hey, Em," I said, "What's up?" **

"**Nothin' much. Bored out of my mind." Not so hard to do. I thought.**

"**Emmy bear, I have to go. I have class." That was true, but it was actually training. **

"**Okay, Rosie. I'll talk to you later. Love you, babe." He said. **

"**Love ya too, Em. Bye." I hung up.**

**Bpov**

**I was just about to put on my spy jacket when my phone started ringing. Edward flashed on the screen with that crooked grin I love. I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I answered. **

"**Hey, Z." I rolled my eyes. Everyone calls me Z or Bella. I like Bella better, but Z sounds cool and then no one knows my name. **

"**What's up, Edward?" **

"**Nothing. I am sooo bored. Emmett and Jasper are calling their girlfriends which are Rose and Ali. So I thought I'd call you." **

"**Aww that's sweet. In a weird way." **

"**What's weird about it?!" **

"**Nothing, Eddie boy." I'm the only one who can get away with calling him Eddie. **

"**Thanks, Bells." I heard him chuckle. **

"**ZOEY!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Alice yelled at me.**

"**Gotta go. Sorry, Edward, your sister wants me to get ready. I'll talk to you later." I said.**

"**It's okay, Bells. I will talk to you later. Bye." Right before he hung up, I swear I heard him say, "Stupid Pixie." **

**I slipped on my black leather jacket and got out my door only to be blocked by a pixie and a supermodel. "Hey guys." I smiled sheepishly.**

"**Isabella, what took you so long?! We're going to be late for Training!" Rosalie shouted at me. **

"**Sorry, Rose. You don't know how hard it is to talk on the phone and put on a jacket." I told them.**

"**Oh I do! I had to talk to Jasper and put on my spy jacket at the same time. Not an easy thing." Alice said, shaking her head.**

"**Guys, Training remember?!" I screeched at them. Their eyes got big.**

"**We're LATE!" We screamed in union. We grabbed our training bags, which were by the door, and ran to the training room.**

"**We are so sorry. We're late." We said to the director. **

"**That is okay." She said. **

"**I am your director, Esme. You will call me Director or Ma'am. Are we clear?" She ordered. **

"**Yes, Ma'am," We said, nodding.**

"**Good. Now you will be training with Squad D. 39, 78, and 105." The Director said. **

"**Yes, Ma'am." We said again.**

"**103, you will be with 903." (Bella)**

"**209, you will be with 807." (Alice)**

"**And 408, you will be with 105." (Rose)**

"**Now, read the signs on the walls for your room to train in." She ordered.**

"**Yes, Ma'am." We said again, standing straighter.**

**I went over to the wall with my number on it. Room 2, it said. **

"**I got Room 4."Rose said.**

"**I got Room 6." Alice told us.**

"**Room 2 for me." I told them.**

"**Now go to work!" The Director commanded.**

**We all left to our rooms. I walked into the room and saw……**

**Rpov**

**I walked down the hall to the room I had to work in. I came in the room to see…..**

**Apov**

**I had to walk all the way to the end of the hall to get to my room. I finally get there to see…..**

**Bpov**

"**EDWARD?!" I screamed.**

**Rpov**

"**EMMETT?!" I screeched.**

**Apov**

"**JASPER?!" I shrilled.**

**Bpov**

"**Edward, what the crap are you doing here?" I asked him, hands on hips**

"**I work here. I got to school here. I live here!" He said.**

"**YOU'RE 903!" I screamed again.**

**Rpov**

"**Emmett, what the crap are you doing at MY academy?" I asked him.**

"**YOUR academy? This is MY academy!" Emmett said.**

"**What? How? This is a girl's only school." I said.**

"**No. This is a guy's only school." Emmett argued back. **

"**Whatever. I don't really care, but wait that means." **

"**What?"**

"**YOU'RE 105!" I screeched.**

**Apov**

"**Jasper, what the heck are you doing here?!" I demanded.**

"**Alice?" He looked confused. "You're 209?"**

"**Jasper, Jazz. What are you doing here?" I asked him, slowly.**

"**I live here." He stated.**

"**Jasper." I gave him my glare.**

"**Fine! I'm a spy here. I work here. I live here. I go to school here!" He yelled. I gasped.**

"**You're a spy? So you're 708?!" I screamed again.**

"**Yeah." He told me.**

**Bpov**

"**Whatever. Let's get to work." As soon as I said that, I kicked him as hard as possible. He dropped to the ground. **

"**Ow." He squeaked. **

"**That's why you never mess with me." **

**Rpov**

"**Emmett, why did you not tell me? Baby, I would never hurt you in any way…..well apart from this." Then I kicked him, where the sun don't shine.**

"**Ow." He whimpered.**

"**That's why you never mess with a girl." **

**Apov**

"**Jasper, let's just get to work." I said.**

"**Okay." As soon as that left his mouth, I stomped on his foot. **

"**That's why you never mess with a girl who wears heels!" I told him, proud I had worn heels.**

**Then I left the room. "Isabella! Rosalie! Get your skinny butts out here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Bella and Rose came running towards me. **

"**Alice, what happened?" Rosalie asked. **

"**One word: Jasper." I huffed.**

"**The same happened to me, only with EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled.**

"**Roza." Bella calmed down Rosalie. Bella calls Rosalie, Roza because it means Rose in Russian. "Roza, Calm down. I'm just as mad as you."**

"**What happened to you?" We questioned.**

"**I got Edward." She said, glaring at Room 2's door.**

"**Oh." Bella's hands rolled into fists.**

"**If that –growl- comes near me or any of my friends; he's got me to go through." She glowered.**

"**Bells, Calm. Calm down now!" Rosalie said.**

"**Roza, I can't. I'm too mad."**

"**Isabella Elizabeth Marie Swan. Is this the girl who kicked me just to get out of shopping?" I asked.**

**Bpov**

"**Yep. This is her. I'm just mad at Edward for not telling me."**

"**Isabella-" She cut off, her eyes big. **

"**What is it, Alice?" I looked behind myself to find Edward. "Edward." I nodded at him then turned around and ran to the dorm I share with Alice and Roza. I ran to my room and locked the door, knowing Alice and Roza were behind me. "Ali, Roza Leave me alone!" I yelled as the door slammed. **

"**It's Edward." I heard him yell. **

"**You too." I yelled back.**

"**Bella…I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. You didn't tell me either."**

**Oh a guilt trip. "Hey! Do not blame this on me. I did it to protect you." I shouted.**

"**Alice told me. I love you, Bella. That's why I didn't tell you." **

**I peeked through my door. "I don't believe you." I said, my eyes narrowed.**

"**Isabella. Please." He pleaded. **

"**Fine. I'm coming." I walked out my door, a look of displeasure on my face. **

"**Isabella, I love you with all my heart. I just couldn't tell you. I thought it would break your heart and you would break mine." **

"**Edward, we can't see each other. Oh what the heck!" I walked up to him and kissed him. **

**When we pulled away, the first thing out of my mouth was, "Wow." **

"**Yep." I turn around to see Roza, Ali, Jazz, and Em with faces of disgust. Then the Director came over the loud speaker. **

"**Attention. Would Spies 103, 209, and 408 please report to my office?" **

"**Crap." I hissed.**

"**Alice, Bella. Get ready." Roza snapped. **

"**Emmett, Jasper, Edward. Out!" We all yelled. **

"**Okay…Okay." and with that they left.**

**I ran to my room and put on my spy outfit. Which looks like this:**

**Jacket**

**Boots:**

**Pants**

**Gloves**

**I absolutely love wearing my spy outfit. But it looks a lot better on Alice or Roza.**

"**Bella, Come on!" Alice yelled. **

"**Hold on!" Then I turn my radio up as loud as possible. 'Hey!' by ****Mitchel Musso was playing.**

**I started dancing, more like bouncing. "HEY I'M SCREAMING AT YOU! HEY!" I sang with it.**

**Then He Said, She Said came on. "I'm COMING!" I yelled. I grabbed my bag and Iphone and ran out the door. "Sorry. You know I need music." I said to them. **

"**We know." They said in union. Then our Iphones started singing, Wannabe. It was all of us singing.**

"**Hello?" We answered.**

**Apov**

"**Hello?" I answered. **

"**Alice, baby, you know I'm sorry, right?" Jasper pleaded.**

"**Yes." I said.**

"**Then would you go on a date with me, Ma'am?" He asked in his southern accent.**

"**Of course I would, Sir." I giggled.**

**Rpov**

"**Hello?" I answered.**

"**Babe, you know I'm sorry!" Emmett yelled in my ear.**

"**Yes."**

"**Then let me take you out."**

"**Okay. I will let you." I said.**

**Bpov**

"**Hello?" **

"**Bella, I'm really really sorry." Edward said.**

"**Me too. I really am." I told him.**

"**I know. Now would you like to go on a date?" He asked. **

"**Of course I would like that." I blushed.**

"**I will pick you up at 7, Okay?" He told me**

"**Okay. Bye."**

"**I love you." I blushed darker.**

"**I love you too." I whispered so Alice and Roza wouldn't hear.**

"**What?" He teased.**

"**I SAID I LOVE YOU TOO!" I shouted.**

"**That's better. Good bye, Love."**

"**Bye, Eddie." Then I hung up.**

"**Ali! Roza! WE'RE LATE!" I screamed.**

"**CRAP!" and with that we ran to the director's office.**

"**We are sorry." We said in union, with our heads down.**

"**That is alright. Now how was training?"**

"**Fine." We answered.**

"**103, you are going to meet with ****309 tonight at 7, is that correct?"**

"**Yes, Ma'am." I replied.**

"**408, you are meeting 105 at 8 tonight, correct?" The director asked Roza.**

"**Yes, director." She replied, "But he's my boyfriend and same with 209 and 708. Emmett and I are in love. So are Alice and Jasper, please don't take that from us. Edward just started loving 103, so please if you want to hurt us. Go ahead, but leave 103 alone." **

"**I just wanted to tell you. Thank you for loving my boys." **_**Wait…What now?**_

"**Did you say your boys?" **

"**Yes. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are my children. Carlisle is their father and their director."**

"**Oh my." Alice gasped.**

"**Edward and I just started going out." I said.**

"**And he loves you, Isabella." I blushed.**

"**Bella." I corrected.**

"**Oh yes. Call me Esme. If you're going to be my daughters, call me Esme." **

"**Rosalie. Call me Roza." Roza smiled.**

"**Mary-Alice. Call me Alice." Alice smiled too.**

"**Isabella. Call me Bella." I smiled.**

"**I will, my dears." **

"**Thank you, Esme. I do love Edward. I'm just scared." **

"**Isabella –flinch from me- sorry. Bella, don't be scared. Edward loves you, more than spying. Please love him for him."**

"**Rosalie. I need you to love Emmett with all your heart. He needs love. I give him it, but he needs more than just me."**

"**Mary-Alice. –Flinch from Alice- Sorry. Alice, Jasper loves you. Help him. I love him. You bring him joy. Stay with him."**

"**We will, Mom." We smiled.**

**Then my Iphone went off.**

"**Hello? This is Bella speaking." **

"**Bella! Where are you?! Emmett, Jasper, and I are at your apartment."**

"**Oh! Sorry! The Director needed us. We're on our way. I love you." I blushed.**

"**I love you too, Bella. See you when you get here." Then he hung up.**

"**We have to go. Sorry, Esme. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are waiting at our apartment." I hugged her.**

"**Good bye, my beautiful girls." And with that we left. **

"**JASPER!!" Alice screamed as they came into view.**

"**EMMETT!" Roza screeched. **

"**Edward!" I yelled. I ran to him and kissed him.**

"**Jazz."**

"**Emmy bear."**

"**Bella!" **

"**Ali!" **

"**Rosie!"**

"**Edward, I missed you." I told him after we pulled apart.**

"**I missed you too, love." I blushed.**

**Then that vile Mike had to come.**

"**Bella, Baby!" I grimaced.**

"**EDDIE!" A strawberry blonde launched herself at Edward. **

"**Tanya!" Edward was trying to stop her from kissing him while I was trying to get away from Mike.**

"**Bella, baby! What's up?" **

"**Go away!" I growled. I looked to Alice, She had Tyler trying to kiss her and Jasper had Maria. **

**Emmett had Jessica coming at him and Roza had Eric. God, our Ex's were coming back to haunt us.**

"**MARIA I DON'T LIKE YOU! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Jasper yelled after TRYING to be a gentleman.**

"**Jazzy Bear, I know you like me. Dump that horrible girl of yours." Maria purred.**

"**NO! I love ALICE! NOT YOU! GET AWAY!" He yelled.**

"**You know you love me, Emmett." Jessica purred to Emmett.**

"**I do not! I love Rosalie. R-O-S-A-L-I-E! ROSALIE!" I was amazed he could spell Rosalie.**

"**EDDIE!!! I know you love me! Now kiss me!" Tanya purred.**

"**NO! I love Isabella." I flinched at my full name. **

"**Oh. So what! JUST KISS ME!" She purred.**

"**NO! Bella!" I ran and kicked Tanya off him. "Mine." I told her. Edward put his arm around my waist. "Mine." I heard him say to Mike. I giggled. **

"**Well, Eddie was mine before you." Tanya hissed at me.**

"**Edward?" I asked him.**

"**It's not true, Bella. She liked- and still does like- me and wouldn't leave me alone." He told me.**

"**I believe Edward. Now LEAVE!" I yelled at her.**

"**Fine, but I will get my Eddie." And with that she twitched off.**

**I looked around myself. Jessica was on the ground, holding her head. Maria was crying and Eric and Tyler were rubbing their heads.**

"**Ali! Roza!" I yelled.**

"**Z! Are you okay?!" they bombarded me with questions. I felt Edward's grip on my waist fall. **

"**Edward!" Emmett yelled. I turned around to see Edward on the ground.**

"**Edward! What happened?!" I yelled at Emmett and Jasper.**

"**I don't know. He just fainted." They said. I knelt by Edward.**

"**Edward, baby, what's wrong?" He coughed.**

"**Edward. Eddie boy?" I used my nickname for him. **

**His beautiful emerald eyes opened. **

"**Edward. What's wrong?" **

"**Nothing, Love. Just a fainting spell." He told me.**

"**Edward, don't you ever scare me like that again!" I hugged him as hard as I could without hurting him.**

"**Bella." He hugged me back.**

"**Alice!" I looked at Alice. She was staggering. **

"**Ali!" I let go of Edward and ran to catch her before she fell. I got there just before her head hit the ground. I looked at her face. Her eyes were cloudy.**

"**Alice. Alice! Oh god." I saw she was not in this room. She was far away in the future. "Alice, what do you see?" I whispered to her. Only Roza and I know she has visions. If anyone told, she would be sent to an insane asylum. **

"**I see you getting on a plane." Alice whispered back to me.**

"**Alice, I'm not going anywhere." Roza knelt beside me. **

"**Alice. Alice!" She whispered.**

"**Rose…." Alice's eyes were back to normal green.**

"**Alice! Oh god! Never scare me like that again!" Jasper ran and hugged Alice.**

"**Jazz, its okay. I'm fine, like Edward said just a fainting spell." Not even Edward knows about Alice's visions.**

"**Alice. I mean it. You scared the heck out of me. I thought you were dying." Jasper said, his voice wavering. **

"**Its okay, Jazz. I'm okay..." Alice whispered.**

**Emmett, who always wants people laughing, said, "JASPER!!" **

"**What, Emmett?" Jasper asked.**

"**YOU LIKE ALICE?!"**

"**Um…Yes Emmett, I do. I love her." Jasper said.**

"**Oh my god!" Emmett gasped. I rolled my eyes. Emmett tends to take things to his level of stupidity. Which is very high.**

"**Emmett. Stop before you hurt yourself." I giggled. **

"**Oh yea, Squirt?"**

"**Yea, Teddy!"**

"**Whatcha goin' to do about it, Squirt?" Emmett teased me.**

"**I'm going to kick your butt." I round-kicked him.**

"**OW!" I looked up from the spot I had landed on to see Roza standing behind Emmett, her hand in the air.**

"**Nice one Roza." I told her.**

"**I have to get used to having an idiot for a boyfriend." She sighed.**

"**I'm not an idiot!" Emmett defended himself. **

"**Whatever stops the tears, Em." I told him. **

"**I DON'T CRY!" Emmett shouted.**

"**Uhhhh." Jasper sighed at Emmett's behavior. I may love them like brothers, but why does Emmett have to be so protective. On Edward, it's cute. On Emmett, it's just plain scary. **

**Edward huffed. Then my Iphone went off.**

"**Hello, Zoey speaking." I answered.**

"**No this is Zoey." Came the reply. I screamed. "Zoey Belle Swan! Oh my god! I miss you!" **

"**Love?" Edward looked confused.**

"**Whose that, Iz?" Z asked me. **

"**Just Edward." I told her.**

"**OOooh! Whose Edward?" Z squealed.**

**Epov (Thought we needed one.)**

"**Just Edward." My angel said. Just Edward? Am I not special? I thought.**

"**Edward is my amazing Boyfriend." Bella told the person.**

"**Zoey. No. You are not." **

"**Zoey Bella Swan. You listen to me. You are not doing that!" Bella screamed into the phone.**

**Bpov**

"**Zoey Bella Swan. You listen to me. You are not doing that!" **

"**But me and Jake wanna come see you." Z whined.**

"**Fine. You can come. Send my love to Jake." Edward's face went red with anger.**

"**I have to go now, Zoey. I'll call you later."**

"**Bye, Iz." She hung up.**

"**Edward. Jake is my sister's fiancée." I told him.**

"**Oh thank God." Edward sighed.**

"**That was my sister. I'll been living under her name cause we look so much alike." I told Jazz, Ali, Roza, Em, and Edward.**

"**You have a sister?!" They yelled.**

"**Yes. Her name is Zoey Bella Swan. She's my twin. My real name is Isabella Elizabeth Marie Swan."**

**Their faces were sad. "I'm sorry. For not telling you. I should go." I turned to go to the dorm.**

"**Bella!" Someone yelled. I looked behind me to see Edward with his hand stretched. **

"**Edward." I said, my eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry, I lied. I love you." I hugged him.**

"**It's okay, Isabella." He whispered in my ear.**

"**Bella, I love you. You know that." Alice said.**

"**Me too, Bells." Roza said.**

"**You'll always be my lil sis." Emmett said.**

"**Yeah. You always will be, Darlin'" Jasper twanged.**

"**I love you guys too."**

"**Rosalie, I am sorry for not telling you." I told her. Then I moved to Alice.**

"**Alice, you and Roza are the best friends I could ask for. I'm so sorry for not telling you." I moved to Emmett.**

"**Em, I'm sorry for not telling you. You're the best big bro I could ask for. Your also the biggest person I know." I smiled through my tears. Then moved to Jasper.**

"**Jasper, you are the person I go to when I need to talk. I love that. I love your twang. It's so funny." I laughed. Then moved to Edward.**

"**And Edward, you are the best boyfriend ever. I love you. I need to have you in my life." I hugged him again. A scream came from behind me. **

"**IZZY!!" I turn to see……..**


	2. Where's he taking her?

**Recap: **

**A scream came from behind me. "IZZY!!" I turn to see…..**

"**Izzy!" I turn to see my sister, Zoey, running at me with Jake running to catch up.**

"**Zoey!" I yelled. She tackled me in a hug.**

"**I missed you sooo much, Izzy."**

"**Me too, Z. Me too." I whispered.**

**I got up and pulled Zoey to her feet.**

"**Zoey, This is Alice, Rosalie and their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett." I said, pointing to them. **

"**And this is MY Edward. The one I told you about."**

"**Hi, Everyone." Zoey waved shyly.**

"**Everyone, this is my sister, Zoey." I told them.**

"**Oh. You did well with this one, Iz." Zoey approved, looking Edward up and down.**

**Jacob grunted. Zoey turned to him. "Jake, you know you're the only one for me." She promised.**

"**I know." He answered.**

"**Rosalie, or as I call her Roza, and Alice are my dorm mates." I smiled.**

"**Edward, Emmett and Jasper are dorm mates?" Zoey guessed.**

**Zoey was looking at the boys and kinda backing away from Emmett.**

"**Don't worry. He isn't that bad. He's a big teddy bear." I said of Emmett.**

**Zoey was still eyeing him. "Jacob's taller than him!" I exclaimed. "And you're engaged to him!" **

**Jacob chuckled. "I remember when I liked you, Bella." I blushed. "Then your sister came and it was love at first sight." He concluded, gazing at my sister.**

"**Jake." I scolded.**

**Epov**

**I don't like that Jake person. I thought as I watched Bella and him fight.**

"**Bella, we should go. Jazz made reservations at the café." I said to her.**

"**Oh, okay." She turned to her sister and that Jake person. **

"**Go to room 104. It's my dorm. My room is at the end of the hall. Do not go in Alice or Rosalie's rooms." She ordered. "Stay there until I get back. We'll catch up later. See ya, Z." She waved and turned back to me.**

"**Let's go." I shook my head at her. **

"**What?!" I chuckled at her expression.**

"**Bella, the others are already gone." She looked surprised.**

"**Oh. Then let's meet them there." She proposed.**

"**Come on." I pulled her to my Volvo. **

"**Why don't we take my car?" She asked.**

"**What car?" I asked, confused.**

"**My Mercedes, duh." Bella told me.**

"**Oh. Nah. We're already at the café." I told her.**

"**Oh!" Bella got out and fixed her skirt.**

"**Wait. This isn't the café." Her tone was confused.**

"**I wanted to show you something." I took her hand. **

"**Where are we going?" She asked.**

"**It's a surprise." I told her. She groaned.**

"**You know I hate surprises." **

"**This is one surprise I hope you like." I muttered. (An: Can you guess where he's taking her?)**

**I walked behind her, catching her if she fell.**

"**We're almost there." I told her after a couple of minutes of silence.**

"**Okay." I led her to the……….. **

**Cliff hanger! Lol! Sorry. I just want you to guess at where he's taking her. Review!**


End file.
